smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Stoned Cerahine Act 2
In the village, some of the Smurfettes were trying to safely drop a roof on a house. "Don't smurf it!" "Easy smurf it!" Both Reader and Pranky were fighting on if they shouldn't drop the roof or just slowly do it. Just then, Scouter, Smurfo, and Tired reached the village to tell their fellow Smurfettes the news. "Every Smurfette! Come quickly!" Smurfo called to them as he along with Scouter and Tired ran to them. "C-Cerahine t-turned i-into stone!" Tired said to them as she was trying to catch her breath. The news got Strengtha, the strongest Smurfette, curious,"Stone?" She asked as her eyes were wide open. "Smurf on! We'll smurf you!" Scouter said as she pointed her hand in the way Cerahine was, then all the Smurfettes scurried from the roof duty, leaving Klutzy behind to do it herself. Reader realized Klutzy wasn't with them,"Come on, Klutzy!" She called to her best friend. All the sudden, Klutzy let go of the rope that was used to drop the roof on the house that sent her flying,"Whoa!" Klutzy shouted as she was sent flying! As Klutzy landed, she landed upside down, on her head, while the others scurried, Reader stayed behind to get Klutzy to come,"Come on Klutzy! This is no time to dilly-smurfing!" Reader said as she grabbed her friend and ran to catch up with the others. Then Strengtha started calling out for the others to see for themselves. First they past by Spectrum, who was painting one of her masterpieces. "Cerahine has turned to stone!" Strengtha yelled as she and the others ran past Spectrum, who dropped out of painting to follow. Next, they ran past Pranky, who was busy making her prank. "Cerahine has turned into stone!" Reader yelled as she and the others ran past her, causing her box to fly up into the sky and land right on top of her,"I don't think that was very funny..." She admitted before joining the others. Finally, they past by Mama Smurfette's house. "Cerahine has turned to stone!" Strengtha called again as she and the other Smurfettes ran to the forest. Mama Smurfette came out of her house, looking curious to see why all her little Smurfettes are running to the forest. "What's smurfing on? Whatever it is, it can't be smurfy!" Mama said before running to catch up with the Smurfettes. When the Smurfettes reached the same area where the rabbit hole was, they were shocked and amazed by the sight of their enemy being turned into stone. "I don't believe this!" Builda said, looking surprised. "Now that's smurfy funny!" Pranky laughed at the sight that she along with her fellow Smurfettes won't have troubles anymore. Gleam joined in,"That is the smurfiest sight I ever smurfed," She said while looking at the statue, before seeing her mirror,"Well, the second smurfiest." Strengtha was glad that Cerahine is stoned, so she could give her the old one-two! She decided to challenge her fellow Smurfettes,"Last Smurfette to the top of Mount Cerahine is a rotton Smurfette!" She said before running to the statued Cerahine. As the Smurfettes climbed "Mount Cerahine", Strengtha reached the top first,"I'm glad this smurfed Cerahine! Because I was about to smurf to old one-two!" The strong Smurfette said before punching Cerahine's nose, which injured her hand! Pranky was watching it, and laughed at the sight,"That's showing her Strengtha!" Next, the Smurfettes done a merry circle around their enemy, while singing the La La song. Then, Smurfo, Scouter and Tired were striking poses below Cerahine, while Spectrum inspects them. "How's this, Spectrum?" Smurfo asked as he sat on Cerahine's foot, with Scouter standing on the other side of the foot and Tired in the middle. Spectrum seems pleased,"Smurfect! I'll smurf this as my best ''masterplaces!" ''Spectrum said, while confusing her fellow Smurfettes. All the Smurfettes then started doing a dance of 100 Smurfettes, then Mama Smurfette came in the scene. "Uh, escuse me, my little Smurfettes," Mama Smurfette told them, trying to get their attention, but non of them heard her,"Uh,excuse me?" Mama tried again, but they kept dancing, finally, Mama Smurfette had no choice but to scream at them,"EXCUSE ME!" After she screamed, all the Smurfettes stopped dancing. "Oh, hi Mama Smurfette!" Smurfo waved before getting up and running to her. Then Scouter and Tired came, with Tired saying,"Cerahine tried to smurf me into stone, but I didn't smurf her!" Smurfo went next,"And she smurfed it all over herself, and.." Before he along with the two Smurfettes started talking at the same time. "Alright my little Smurfettes settle down!" Mama Smurfette yelled to ask them. "Cerahine smurfed this to herself?" Mama asked as she pointed to Cerahine, who was still stoned. "Yes Mama Smurfette!" The three of them said in unison. Mama Smurfette knew Cerahine was trouble, but she wouldn't let her stay that way forever. "Come my little Smurfettes!" Mama Smurfette said as she walked off in the direction to Cerahine's hovel. The three are confused,"To where?" Smurfo asked. "To Cerahine's Hovel!" Mama Smurfette answered. "TO CERAHINE'S?!" Smurfo, Scouter and Tired yelled in shock. "To find a cure!" Mama Smurfette answered the second time. "TO FIND A CURE?!" The three of them knew they had to stop Mama Smurfette, so they tried to convince her to let Cerahine stay like this. "Why Mama Smurfette?" Smurfo asked while walking. "Cerahine wanted to smurf us!" Tired joined in while she along with Smurfo and Scouter walked in front of the village leader. Mama Smurfette knew she had to tell her little Smurfettes,"Because my little Smurfettes, if we don't smurf Cerahine, then we are no smurfer then she is!" Mama Smurfette answered. So they had no choice but to accept it and they walked to Cerahine's hovel. At the hovel, Mama Smurfette found the cure for the stone spell. "I know this is the spell that will smurf Cerahine back to her old self, but part of the page is missing," She said as she noticed part of the page is thorn, with Scouter by her side while Smurfo and Tired are on the books,"The final one is a herb but I don't remember what is was." After Mama was finished, Scouter closed the book that almost landed on Mama's hand,"Well, we'll just have to forget the whole smurf." Scouter said as she and the other Smurfettes leave the hovel. Just as the Smurfettes were about to leave, Mama Smurfette stopped them. "Wait my little Smurfettes! We must help Cerahine!" The village leader stopped them. Scouter then counter argue with Mama,"But Mama Smurfette, Cerahine is our enemy!" "Scouter, we don't have to smurf her, but we have to rescue her! Someday you Smurfettes will understand." Mama Smurfette said before the Smurfettes groan. Smurf back to Act 1 Smurf on to Act 3 Category:Smurfs: The Magical Blue Category:Smurfs:The Magical Blue stories